A Forgotten Legend
by Gibbon
Summary: I'm not good at these, um lets see flamedramon breaks away from veemon, ah just read it and review


"Ahh Davis help me, Ahhh," yelled Veemon as he woke Davis up in the middle of the night. "What's wrong, what's hurting you?" "I don't know my whole body, ahhh!" A few seconds later Veemon's body starting glowing and so did Davis's portable e-mail device, which held the digi-eggs data. The device opened and the digi-egg of courage came out and floated above Veemon. Then the form a small ball of red light came out of Veemon's body, and he sighed, "Ahh the pain its....what the hell." At that moment the red ball hit the digi-egg and Davis shielded his eyes, for a giant explosion of light occurred. And then in the center of the room stood a holographic form of Flamedramon, he looked at Davis then somehow a digi-port opened in the middle of his room and he walked threw it then it closed.  
  
Davis rubbed his eyes and looked in disbelief and said, "What the hell was that about, Veemon are you okay." Veemon responded, "Yes I'm fine Davis but I don't know what just happened all I know is...." And Veemon fainted. Davis then got out of bed and tried to wake Veemon.  
  
~Meanwhile at Ken's house~  
  
"An e-mail at one o'clock in the morning, that's weird, I thought I would be the only one up at this hour, oh well might as well check it." It read, meet me in the digital-world by the volcano near china town. Ken thought that it wouldn't be a good idea to go without telling anyone so he sent an e-mail to Davis telling him to meet him by the volcano.   
  
Ken stuck out his d3 and yelled, "Digi-port open," and he was sucked into the digital world.  
  
Ken had Wormmon already digivolve to Stingmon, just in case they ran into any trouble. Ken said to himself, "Damn Davis must not have checked his e-mail, and anyway Stingmon why are we here, who sent us the e-mail?"   
  
Just then a mighty voice roared, "I did," "Who are you," asked Stingmon. Then the volcano exploded and Flamedramon revealed himself. "Flamedramon, if Davis is not here then how are you here, and anyway why did you send me the e-mail?" "I am, no longer with Davis or part of that weakling Veemon, I am twice as strong and twice as smart." "Great", said Ken sarcastically, "But why did you ask me to come..." Two-seconds later Davis yelled, "What the hell are you doing Flamedramon, how did you get away from Veemon's body."   
  
"You have forgotten about me Davis. Once you found the digi-egg of friendship and Raidramon could be formed, you forgot me. Once ExVeemon was formed I was further forgotten, and once that faggot Ken came along with Stingmon so you could D.N.A digivolve I was wiped out of your mind for good. I was the first one to save your life from Monochromon, do you remember, probably not all you remember is the times you had with Paildramon, Raidramon, and ExVeemon. That will happen no more, I will destroy Ken and Veemon and then there will be nothing left but me." Davis tried to reason with Flamedramon by saying, "What are you talking about I haven't forgotten you, I....I....I," Davis stuttered on and could not think of a good reason why he hadn't used Flamedramon. "Exactly, nothing to say," Flamedramon yelled and then he said, "It's no matter now that I have left Veemon I am stronger then ever, but just for insurance I got some of my friends to help me out, Meremon go." From the volcano erupted three Meremon. Ken yelled, "Davis hurry up and get Veemon to digivolve," but Davis couldn't he just stood there looking at the ground blankly.  
  
He was thinking about the first time he saw Flamedramon, when he saved his and Kari's life from Monochromon. "Why have I forgotten about him he was my most reliable digimon."  
  
Meanwhile the Meremon attacked Ken and Stingmon. Two of them shot fireballs at Stingmon, but with great agility he dodged both of them. Then he flew down from the air and kicked one of the Meremon, but it had no effect the kick went right threw him. Stingmon then tried a stiff punch, but like the kick it had no effect. Then the second Meremon hit Stingmon from behind which knocked him to the ground, and the two were stomping on Stingmon. "Davis help me," yelled Stingmon, but still Davis stared blankly thinking.  
  
"Why, he saved my life, and Kari's he made me look good, and now I have lost him forever," Davis mumbled yet again. The third Meremon attempted to grab Ken, but he did a jump into a front somersault to dodge the grab. Ken quickly got up and back handed Davis across the face, this got his attention. "Davis it obvious Flamedramon is purposely making you feel like this so he can kill me, now choose him or me."   
  
A second later Davis lifted his head and yelled, "Veemon digivolve." Veemon smiled, "Finally, Veemon digivolve to ExVeemon." One Meremon jumped at ExVeemon, but Exveemon shot a V-laser which hit the Meremon and knocked him off the mountain. "Davis lets D.N.A digivolve," and that instance ExVeemon and Stingmon D.N.A digivolved to Paildramon.  
  
Another Meremon charged Ken, but before he could get there Paildramon fired a desperado blaster attack, and the deadly energy bullets stopped the Meremon short. There was just one Meremon and Flamedramon left. The Meremon jumped at Paildramon but he swiftly moved out of the way and let the Meremon fall down the mountain.  
  
Flamedramon shook his head in disapproval and yelled, "If you want something done you have to do it your self." He jumped off the cliff towards Paildramon, but Paildramon shot out his cable finger nails and started to pull Flamedramon towards him. Flamedramon smiled and laughed, and then his whole body lit up in a red blaze as he ran right into Paildramon. Paildramon and Flamedramon made a deep crater in the mountain and both of them were in it. "Paildramon are you alright," yelled Ken, then all of a sudden the crater erupted with fire and Flamedramon jumped out.  
  
"Hahah what a weakling," mocked Flamedramon. He then quickly sprung up and bolted toward Ken and tackled him down. "You ruined me Ken, now for that I will destroy you." Flamedramon smiled and pulled back his claw covered fist and hit Ken in the leg. "This is going to be long and painful," laughed Flamedramon.  
  
Meanwhile Davis was yelling in the crater to Paildramon. Paildramon yelled back, "Davis I cant do it, I have let you down." "No never say that you will never let me down, now digivolve!" Flamedramon pulled back his fist once more to strike Ken in the chest, when he heard a mighty roar and turned around. "Pasatron Laser," he turned around and saw a huge ball of blue energy coming right at him. Ken took advantage of the moment and somersaulted out of the way, and Flamedramon yelled before he was hit, "I'm sorry Davis, I have failed you."  
  
Davis stood there in shock as he saw Flamedramon explode and Ken laid there covering his eyes. Davis ran over to where Ken was. Ken said, "Davis I'm very proud of you, you over came your fear of destroying him." Davis asked, "I still don't understand how he got separated." Ken explained, "All digimon are is data, and when you stopped using the digi-egg of courage data I guess it started thinking on its own and somehow separated."  
  
"Oh, I guess will teach us not to take our digimon for granite, Flamedramon was my friend, he was a hero, in my eyes he was my best digimon, but now he is just a forgotten legend," said Davis with tears in his eyes. "You did the right thing," said Ken, "Now lets go home." Davis nodded his head and they walked off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
